Every Move You Make
by Leaves'Eyes
Summary: This is a Palex story, one of my firsts so be nice. I don't have a good summary so.. I am sorry.


**A/N: I got kind of bored when I wrote this.**

Paige Michalchuck slowly wiped the concession stand counter at the movie theatre, she was the only one working a shift tonight, her girlfriend was at home due to having a flu bug. Her blonde tresses fell in front of her face and she blew it away with a sigh. Tonight was one of those nights where the theatre was completely dead silent, since the movie had been playing for over a month. _Can this shift get any worse? _She leaned against the counter looking around for some type of excitement but she found none.

"Hey Paige, you seem pretty bored and we're going to see this lame movie for the hundreth time since we have no lives." Spinner said as he walked with Darcy towards the cash register, he wrapped his arms around her and smiled at his ex-girlfriend.

"Wow, congratulations, what can I do for you?" Paige sarcasticly asked trying to pretend she had any remote interest in the two of them.

"One large popcorn with extra butter, one jelly belly and a snickers please." He ordered smiling that smug grin on his face as he pulled out his wallet. "Don't forget to stop in the middle and do some butter and then continue." he smiled toothly at her.

Paige rolled her eyes, "It's not like you can get any greasier anyway." she turned around and got his popcorn ready, grabbed a jelly belly and a snickers bar and then rang up all the items, "That will be $11.50 please."

"Don't I get a discount since I'm your fri--"

"Nope." The blonde shook her head and watched as Spinner took out a ten dollar bill, a one and fifty cents she took it from him slowly and rolled her eyes, "Enjoy the movie." walking over to the workers room she figured no on else would show up.

_'I wonder if I got any text messages' _Biting her tongue she plopped down on the couch, opened up her purse and took out her cell phone which told her she had a few text messages grinning she clicked on the little envelope to read them. Three of them were from Alex, one was from Marco and the other one was from Hazel she decided to go from best to worst. Which meant she would read Alex's first.

_Hey Baby,_

_How's it going at work? I'm really sorry that I left you alone tonight on shift, I'm feeling a little bit better but i'm just resting right now. Chad and my mom are out for the weekend which is a nice and pleasent suprise, well... I'm going to go and watch this loony toon marathon. _

-

Paige smiled, and read the next one:

_I'm so bored, get out of work soon, love you._

Text three read:

_Hey do you want to come over after work? I figured out a way to make it up to you and I know you'll enjoy it. Please say yes, you can play doctor wink, wink get back to me soon sugar pie._

Paige laughed aloud and replied to the text message knowing that she could never resist Alex time, especially when she knew what she was in for that night. She responded while looking towards the door hoping that Mary wasn't checking up on her.

_Alone time with Alex? You know I can never resist that, and I know that enjoyment is definately in the plans tonight. See you in about an hour love. _

_xoxo_

_Paige._

Flipping her phone closed she stood up and walked back towards the chasier yawning to herself she opened up the money drawer and counted money out of sheer boredom, taking out some skittles she settled to eat them one by one while thinking about what Alex could mean by 'playing doctor' it could be taken many ways.

"Paige, since it's running slow I can take over for the rest of the night although you'd be off in" Mary checked her watch, "30 minutes but it's a friday night shouldn't you be with your friends or that special someone?"

"Oh, yeah, um thanks." The blonde smiled at her boss appreciatively, walking back into the workers room she took off her uniform and put on her regular clothing, stepping out of the backdoor she walked down the parking lot to her vehicle and got in. _Now I get to see my baby, and get to have me some fun. _Taking out her cell phone she dialed Alex's number

"Hey Alex? I'll be there in five minutes."


End file.
